


In the Moment

by WritingFicariously



Series: The Art of Writing [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Inspired by Fanart, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFicariously/pseuds/WritingFicariously
Summary: At the end of the day, Draco leaves his worries behind and finds relaxation and comfort in the arms of the one he loves. For Hermione, the moment he comes home, all is right in the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Art of Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxxinabox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/gifts).



> This short piece was inspired by art from Jaxxinabox, which can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ5lnYIAqXX/?igshid=1k34e8cwd1139 - an incredible piece that had me writing about 15 minutes into her shared process. Jax, you’re amazing and I hope this little piece doesn’t make you cringe too hard. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed because I wrote this as Jax was drawing and I am impatient. So all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Draco leans against the doorway, pushing the weight of his shoulder against the frame, crossing one ankle over the other. He watches as Hermione turns a page in her book. A corner of her mouth quirks up.

“Good read?” he asks. She lifts the book up so he can see the cover - plain and looking like an educational text more than anything. He lets out a small huff of laughter. “Boring then?”

Pushing off the doorway, he makes his way outside, down the steps that lead into the gardens. Blades of grass tickle the bottoms of his feet as he walks to her, nudging her thigh softly. She tilts her head back, moving the book off to one side, and reaches up to grasp one of Draco’s hands.

“Hey,” she says with a smile, tugging him down until his body folds to sit next to her, facing her. Her fingers slide up his palm, feeling the sharp points of his cuff link. “How was work?”

“Work,” he answers with a shrug. He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t need to when Hermione gives him a soft smile, and lays down to nuzzle her face into the side of his thigh. He can feel her press a kiss into the fabric of his pants. He runs his fingers through her hair, gently detangling a few curls, tugging lightly just to see the look of exasperation on her face.

“You know I hate that.”

“I know,” he admits. Fingers, smelling faintly of smoke and stained with ink, move over her hairline to the side of her face. Her eyes shift to look up at him before she turns, letting her mouth open to taste the tips of his fingers, the pad of his thumb. She squints a bit at the sun shining down over them and Draco leans over her to block out the light. When his eyes meet hers, he marvels at the gold reflected in the brown, so expressive as she stares up at him. His mind, previously a swirl of names and paperwork and lists, calms as he continues to follow the shape of her nose down to the Cupid’s bow of her lips. He drums the pads of his fingers on her cheek lightly.

“Lift up for a moment.” Draco shifts his body down until he’s lying next to her. He slips his arm beneath her before she can lie back down. Draco feels her fingers tickle the back of his neck as she hooks an arm around his neck. “I didn’t say hello, did I?”

“You did not,” she agrees in a playful tone. “Incredibly rude, if you ask me.”

Her left hand reaches up to stroke the skin at the inside of his wrist. Draco gives a small shiver at the touch. He knows she does it when he’s had a rough day. And even though he hasn’t said anything today, she always knows.

The brush of her fingertips ask him if he’s really okay.

A small press of his pinky to her wrist tells her yes.

“My apologies, love,” He moves his head to rest against the curve of her shoulder, the pillowy softness of her breast. “Hello,” he breathes out. She leans in but pauses a breath away from his face. With a smile and shake of his head, Draco stretches up to taste her lips briefly, pulling away before she can respond.

“Tease,” Hermione says. But she’s not mad, not even annoyed. Her eyes close when she feels Draco’s top lip rest between her mouth. When he breathes out, she can taste the faint hint of his cigarettes and the oaky citrus of his favorite brandy.

“No,” he disagrees. The letters of his words flow through the minute space between them, allowing Hermione to inhale them into her body. “Never a tease.”

She laughs, her lips trembling against his. “Never?”

Draco shuts his eyes, letting a curve form on his lips briefly. “Maybe not never.”

When he reaches his left arm up to lace his fingers through hers, she stops and instead wraps her fingers around his loosely. He lets his thumb rest on her wrist, feeling the steady beat of her pulse.

“Draco,” Hermione calls him in a whisper.

“Hmm?” The hummed response is low, relaxed. When she doesn’t say anything more, Draco opens his eyes to watch Hermione’s eyelids flutter close, her lashes resting against the delicate skin beneath her eyes. With a small smirk, he nips at her lips before smoothing any pain away with a swipe of his tongue.

He closes his eyes again, feels the heat of the day fade as the sun sets. A breeze winds around them and Hermione’s hair flutters against his chest, the strands caressing his bare neck. Draco shifts his right hand a bit, finding the curve of her breast beneath his thumb. He brushes the back of his hand over her chest.

“Tease,” she says again. There is a sting on his lips as she nips and he slides his pinky against her wrist in apology. “Later,” she requests softly. “For now...”

“For now,” Draco repeats.

For now, they will rest against each other in the dwindling hours of daylight. He will inhale the subtle notes of apple from her afternoon tea while she exhales her worries into the shared space between their lips. Draco’s head will rise and fall with every intake of breath from Hermione, her scent of jasmine and sweet oranges surrounding him in comfort.

Later, Hermione will open her eyes to find his intense gaze watching her as he gives her the smile meant only for her, the one that crinkles the skin around his eyes and shows the smallest dimple in his left cheek. She will lean back and then nudge his chin out of the way to lick a stripe up the muscles of his neck, soothing it from the position they’ve laid in for minutes, hours maybe. Draco will give a throaty laugh as he disentangles himself from her to stand, stretching his arms out wide, before leaning down to help her up.

Even later, he will lead her back into the house as her heels dangle from his fingers. Her shoes will drop to the floor when she pushes him against the doorframe, the one he leaned so casually against earlier in the evening. Hermione will reach up to lace her fingers behind his neck, pull him down, and laugh with happiness until he kisses her breathless. The sounds of their glee will echo in the vast openness of the Manor as Draco runs past portraits in hallways, up the stairs, and into their bedroom, his arm stretched out behind him as he pulls her along.

The two of them will tumble into bed, almost trip over the clothes that are thrown onto the floor. Draco will let out an undistinguished yelp when Hermione pushes him down and climbs over him, settles her legs on either side of his hips, his thighs. He will groan when she leans her head down just enough for the ends of her curls to brush against his skin, for the sun-warmed metal of the promise ring he presented to her on her birthday to rest against the scars that still litter his chest. She’ll breathe out _Draco_ as he reaches down to guide himself inside her, murmur _please_ and _yes_ when his hands hold her waist as she moves above him, up and down, _up and down_ , until she shakes above him, until she collapses against him. He will roll their bodies over until he’s above her, sliding inside her body, over and over again until her feet cross at his back, until his muscles tense up, and he cries out her name. Her nails will leave raked marks down his arms, over the planes of his stomach.

After, they will laugh at the mess of her hair. Hermione will giggle when Draco accidentally steps on a cuff link that bounced away from his shirt. In the bathroom, he will unclasp her necklace, press a kiss to the back of her neck when she reaches up to take the piece of jewelry from his hands to place it on the counter gently. It will sparkle up at her, remind her of his promise, and she’ll spin in his ears to leave open-mouthed kisses to his chest. Their hands will touch, caress, _worship_ beneath the rainfall of their shower, sweet and languid until Draco pushes her against the stone wall and kneels at her feet to taste her until she’s sputtering beneath the cascade of water.

Hermione will slip beneath the heavy and warm blanket of their bed, the spell-cooled sheets a balm to her overheated self. With heavy eyes, she’ll watch Draco walk around their bedroom, wand in hand, as he puts up the final wards that will keep them safe for the night. When he joins her, his arm will wrap around her waist, his palm resting on her lower abdomen, fitting himself against her back. Hermione’s fingers will wrap around his, their palms locked tight.

She will brush the tips of her fingers against his skin. _I love you._

He will lightly scratch at her wrist with his pinky. _I love you._

That will be later.

For now, the two of them rest on the lawn of their home, the grass gently moving against their skin, through their hair. In the distance, birds call to each other, creating a soft song that lulls the two of them to a state of relaxation. The sun sets, rays bleeding through the canopy of trees that keep them safe.

For now, they are content to just lie on the grass and be together.

**Author's Note:**

> The necklace/ring came from the artist herself. I thought it worked well in the context of this one-shot but that is all Jax.


End file.
